A Race Against Time- The Guardians VS Grimm
by MarcelineXMarshallLee582
Summary: In this fic, follow along with Jack, and the other four... As well, as a new Guardian? Well, Jack isn't happy about that, but you'll soon find out, why. When, they go up against an enemy, worse then Pitch! And it gets worse... When the Reapers next victims are, Sophie and Jamie Bennett. So, sit tight and enjoy! ( Pardon that, my summaries suck. )


**~ This, was a request from Alpha-Lonewolf, well. More like a suggestion, I think... Wow, I'm sorry if I got that wrong. But please, check out their fanfictions, they are very good. :) Anyhow, wish me luck on this, please R & R. I do not own ROTG, though I wish I did. Enjoy :) ~ **

I found myself on the edge of a cliff, as I looked over my right shoulder. To see how far of a drop it was, 1'000 or more feet. Give or take, and I was in no condition to getting out of this mess, not with my staff being nearly fourty feet away. I was staring into the lifeless, dark eyes of my enemy, last thing I remember before falling backwards over the edge of that cliff. Someone shouting my name, in a panicked voice. Then, it all went_** BLACK. **_

_But, I'm getting ahead of myself... Let me take you back to the beginning , where it all turned to hell._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was sitting in North's pole, in his huge library for god knows what, sprawled out lazily on one of the huge armchairs. Far away from the fire if I might add, my staff leaning against the backside of the chair, my legs slung over the other side, I hopped up at once, whenever Sandy, North, Toothiana and Bunnymund came rushing in. I grabbed my staff, and stared at them all, expecting an explanation. " What's... What's going on? " I said, with a slight shake of my head, North walked up to me, and set one of his big hands on my shoulder. " Jack, we've slight bit of trouble... You see, we've major enemy, worse then Pitch... Has been awoken, and he's claiming the souls... Of the living, especially the Children. " Sandy, Tooth and Bunny had bowed there heads, though I could see Bunnymund clenching, and un-clenching his paws.

" Who- Who's claiming souls, of the living? Who's capable... Of doing such, a deed? And what do we need to do, to stop him. " I said, as I looked back at North, North took one large deep breath before continuing on. " Well, Jack... It's The Grim Reaper, better known as _Death._ He's a tough opponent, I found that out, when him and Pitch teamed up, many a years ago... But, he was set in his resting place, for eternity. Or so I thought. But, as for how we stop him- " Bunnymund hopped up, and interrupted him. With a proud face, that now seemed more confident, then angry. " I've a friend, who can'elp us all. I have just got to, get a hold of him, then... We can plan for battle, because that's where it will lead. Knowing Grim, we haven't to worry ourselves about Pitch. because he hasn't shown his lousy face. Since, he'd been dragged off by his nightmares. "

Toothiana did a little cheer, as did Baby Tooth, since she was flying around all excitedly. Sandy didn't do much, but his facial expressions said it all for him, he's quite easy to read. I grinned at the both of them, but frowned at Bunnymund, why did he always have to save the day, before anyone else has a chance? Who did he have in mind, and what was he planning? I don't know why the thought of Bunnymund and someone else bothers me, but it does... And one things for sure, I hate new guys. " A new guy? Why? " Bunnymund quirked an eyebrow up at me, as he hopped up to me, and grabbed me up by the front of the hoodie. " Yeah, what's it to ya, Frost? We need'elp, and we certainly aren't gettin' it, with you seated on ya keaster. " He set me down roughly, and I grumbled as I looked up at him, though my facial expressions quickly changed to a grin, when Bunny walked out of the room. To call this so called, person.

I was seated on the window sill, in North's office. Everyone else was sitting around, discussing things, and drinking hot cocoa and eating sugar cookies. That the elves had probably eaten, and spit back on the plate. Bunnymund was still on the phone, I could hear him, and slightly the person on the other end. " _Yeah- I know, it has been awhile... But he's back, and we need an expert- Yes, I count you as an expert- No, I haven't gone soft, we just need all the back up we can get. " _This is a point, of one of the things I heard the other person say. " _Weapons- Yeah, I have alot of them in storage- Sure, I'll be there- Count on that one, you know it. Cocky bastard... Stealing the souls of younglings- I'll see ya then. " _ And then, everything went silent, and Bunnymund hopped back into the room, actually smiling I believe." So, what did he say Cotton- Tail? " Bunny took a seat beside Tooth, crossing his furry arms across his chest. " Welp, don't know why you've got, a cocky smile on yer face. But, he said he'd help. And he'll be here shortly. " With that, I didn't hear much else from Bunnymund, so I stood up and walked out of the room. Perhaps I could, play a game of some sort. Since North wouldn't let me leave, with Grim being out there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In exactly one week, I found myself standing in a neat little line. Along with Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy. Of course the Yeti's and Elves where there, they were just... Off to the side. We were all awaiting the arrival of Bunnymund's help/friend. ' _What ever... ' _ I thought, as I slouched forward a bit, North slapped my back and said in his usual, happy booming. Tone. " Cheer up Jack! This all fun and game, until things get bad, and we beat the hell out of Grimm. " I chuckled, it was pretty funny hearing those words come out of, North's mouth. I stood straight as a pin, as a bright cherry red, convertible pulled up to North's pole, but how in the name of the world. Did they get it up here? Bunnymund stepped out of formation, and made his way up to the car, the doors opened. And Bunny twitched his nose with a smile, as a tall man in camouflage stepped out, he had a bow and arrows on his back, a Samurai sword was also in a sling, on his back. I had to admit, this guy looked pretty bad-ass.

He had caramel brown hair, kind of shaggy. Shoulder length, I believe. Who was he? Well, I'd though this to soon, because Bunny led him right up to me, with the cockiest grin, I've ever seen on this rabbits face. " Jack, this is Cupid. " He gestured to me, then did the same for Cupid. Cupid held out his hand, with a smile. " Hello, Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've actually heard a lot about you, from this'ol rabbit here. He said, you're a bit of a prankster. " My cheeks felt hot, and I just nodded. Hoping the embarrassed blush, wasn't showing. " Yeah- " I scrapped my foot on the ground, as I glanced around. " Is that so? I could see him sayin' something like that. " Cupid chuckled, and I finally shook his hand, it was over as quick as it'd begun. " We get inside, now. It's to cold to stay out here. Phil! " North shouted as he turned, and started to the pole, everyone following behind. As well as me. " Get, 's bags please. " Phil grumbled, as he walked to the red convertible and took out Cupid's belongings, then starting to the Pole as well.

" So, this is you're place huh? It's nice North. " Cupid said, as he followed North to his make-shift room. North's laugh, bellowed throughout the long, winding hallways, as he smiled and gave a nod. As he spoke. " Ah! Yes, this is the North Pole! No other, such as. Here, is you're room- " He said, as he stopped in front of a door, and pulled them open. Inside was you're normal twin bed, matching sheets and bedspread. Curtains and a side table, with matching desk and dresser. " I hope, this is enough for you. " Cupid's mouth was agape as he looked inside. " Wow, this is my room? It's better then what I was raised on! Thank you sir, I'll get started on the weapons tactic right away! "

I was in the west wing, arguing with Bunnymund. " Ha! So, this is you're so called friend, who'd be here Shortly!? Wow, sure was short a week later, you never cease to amaze me rabbit! " Bunny clenched his fist, I could tell he wanted to hit me, but he growled and kept it lowered. Though he answered through gritted teeth, his green eyes kept a stern, hard lock on me and my every move. " Call me. By my real name, not some... Pet name, now... When I said, shortly, maybe I was lacking on words, I was in a good mood... I'm sorry I didn't put it, in the right terms, but it's over now. And we must plan, to battle Death. " I leaned on my staff, with my arms crossed, my icy-blue eyes aimed at Bunnymund's feet. I dared my gaze, not to raise any higher then it should. My arms were crossed, and my brows were furrowed, as I spoke in a confused and unbelieving tone. " I-I don't know what to say... Just, enjoy you're company. " What, what was that? Was that hurt in my voice? And maybe... Jealousy? Why should I be jealous, it's just Bunnymund's friend... Not some rival... Besides... He might just be...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I had thought to myself to soon, that night. MiM announced that a new Guardian would be chosen, and it was Cupid. So while everyone was all cheering and patting him on the back, I sat outside on a snowy hill, in front a North's place. Venting, actually... I was pissed, and I wasn't afraid to think it. I was the last new Guardian, and after my waking up and opening my eyes to living a fulfilled life... And opening up to people... I might just be getting enclosed in my own shell, of self-pity and jealousy... But, that's not what I needed to do, I had to worry about Death, worry about the Children who's souls were probably being stolen. This, very moment! I was working my mind so very much, that I curled up and fell asleep in the snow while thinking. Someone obviously cared a whole lot, because they came and covered me with a blanket. Pssh, why didn't they take me in? I still was asking that the next day.

Cupid, was at Bunnymund's and they were discussing weapons, since I'd been staying at North's Cupid had asked me to tag along, so I did... And I don't know why, because I imagined a laser, shooting Cupid's head, straight off his stupid, muscular body. That was weird... I noticed his muscles... Bunnymund snapped his fingers, bringing my attention back. I noticed that Cupid was talking to me. " Did, you hear me Jack? " I slowly shook my head, no. " Oh, okay. Well, I said I figure you can handle, a Samurai sword, better then a gun. With you being so thin, so how about it? Wanna see some of the ones I have? " My ears perked up at the name sword, I always thought that North's were cool, and sometime in private when he left them. I would play with them, and pretend I was a ninja in battle, what? I'm very childish at times. I nodded at Cupid.

" Sure, I'd love to. " With that. Cupid rose to his feet, and walked over to a big black. Plastic case, carrying it over and pulling it open. Inside were roughly twenty swords, the one that caught my eye was black and winter blue. So, of course I picked that one up, I smiled as I looked it over, pulling it out of the sheathe. " Wow... " Both Bunny and Cupid were amused, at my actions.

**~ Oh, cliff hanger, I'm so sorry it was such a short chapter, but it's my first attempt of actually getting a full, ROTG Fanfic to post to , so I hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter, updates will be every two weeks. Because my Mom doesn't have the actual web, only a writing program. WHICH SUCKS! But, please have a good day. I am now going to sleep, it's going on one in the morning, love you all! :D ~**


End file.
